


Hard Confessions

by Peridaniel



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Marco Diaz, Trans Marco, Trans Marco Diaz, Transphobia, a bit of starco but it's not the story's focus, also star is bi in this fic, tw:transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridaniel/pseuds/Peridaniel
Summary: After Toffee's defeat, there's plenty of reason to celebrate. But Marcie Diaz is just happy to see her best friend alive and well. But she has something she needs to tell Star that no one else knows about... until now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone reading. I decided to write a standard "coming out" fic about one of my favorite headcanons for this show: Marco being a trans girl. I'm trans myself, so I'm sure you can see why I like this headcanon. Well, I'll stop wasting your time with author's notes. Enjoy!

Marcie stood on a balcony of the Butterfly castle. The night sky looked beautiful. She was grateful that her parents, the king and queen had let her stay at the castle for a few days to be with Star after the whole ordeal with Toffee. Not only was it good that Marcie could see her best friend again, but she also had something she needed to tell Star.

"Hey, Marco," Star greeted as she stood next to Marcie on the balcony. 

"Um, hey, Star," Marcie greeted back. She felt sweat start to run down her forehead. She thought she was finally ready for this- she had practiced what she was going to say and everything- but her nerves were starting to get to her. 

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Star said, gazing up at the sky with a smile. "It's almost like the sky is happy about Toffee's defeat, too." Marcie nodded.

"So," Star said, "you said you had something to tell me?" Marcie took a deep breath. It was time to tell her.

"Yea, I do," she said.

"Well, what is it?" 

"Um..." Marcie fumbled for a moment, forgetting all the stuff she had planned to say. Eventually, the memory returned, and she slowly continued. 

"For as long as I can remember, something has felt... off about my body."

"Off?" Star asked. "Like, how?"

"Let me explain," Marcie replied. "I have the body of a male, but it's never felt right. It's like, when I look in the mirror, I see someone else. A body that's not mine.

"When I started hitting puberty, the feeling got worse. My voice started to deepen, and..." 

"Yea, I'm pretty sure I know what happens when human boys go through puberty, Marco," Star said, looking a bit disgusted. "Spare the details and get to the point." 

"Well, as I said, the feeling got worse," Marcie continued. "I started feeling insecure, anxious, and even depressed sometimes about my body. I couldn't even look down at myself without feeling like crap. 

"Then one day, I was browsing the internet when I came upon an article about something called gender dysphoria. I read over all the symptoms of it, and all of them described how I was feeling spot on."

"So, you're saying you have that 'gender discordia' thing?" Star asked. 

"Dysphoria," Marcie said. "And yes, I think I do." 

"So... what does that mean?" Star asked.

"It means... well..." Marcie hesitated. "This may be really weird for you to hear, Star, but what that means is that I am actually a girl. Trapped in a boy's body. I'm transgender, as it's called on Earth."

"Okay," Star said, unfazed. 

"You're not weirded out by that?" Marcie asked.

"I live in a dimension of monsters and magic, Marco-or, is that still your name?" Star said.

"I chose the name Marcie," Marcie replied. "Gender flip of my birth name, ya know?" Star nodded.

"I live in a dimension of monsters and magic, Marcie," Star began her sentence again. "I don't know if that's weird on Earth, but I've seen much stranger things than a girl in a boy's body."

"That's a relief," Marcie said, smiling. "I thought you would be weirded out or something."

"You'll always be my best friend, girl or boy," Star replied, smiling back. She hugged Marcie, who gladly returned it.

"So," Star began after they broke away from the hug, "have you told your parents yet?"

"No," Marcie replied, her smile fading. "I don't know how they'll react."

"They're your parents, Marcie!" Star said. "Why would they react badly?"

"I've heard stories about it before," Marcie said. "So many parents on Earth kick their kids out for being like me."

Star gasped. "That is awful! Their own parents?" Marcie nodded. 

"Well, I don't know if it would work since, you know, it's another dimension, but if they do that to you, I'm sure Mom and Dad wouldn't mind having you stay at the castle," Star said.

"Thanks, Star," Marcie replied, "but I think it would be better to stay with one of my Earth friends. I don't know how accepting they'll be, but I'm sure at least one person won't care."

"If any of them do care, they aren't your friends," Star said. 

"Thanks, Star," Marcie said. 

"No problem, Marcie," Star replied. "Well, I better head to bed. It's getting late."

"Goodnight, Star," Marcie said, waving. "But before you go, I have a question."

"Yea?"

"Weird thing to ask, especially since I'm still with Jackie, but, I'm curious," Marcie said. "Do you still... like me 'that way' even after what I just told you?"

"Well, I've been trying to get over you since you're with Jackie and all, but," Star began. "I like both girls and boys. So I suppose, maybe a little bit..."

"Okay," Marcie replied. "Just curious."

"Alright..." Star said. "'Night, Marcie." She went back into the castle, waving.

"Goodnight," Marcie said, waving back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Star now knowing Marcie's secret, it was time to tell the next person: Marcie's girlfriend, Jackie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. This chapter took a little longer than expected to get out, and I apologize. I am just gonna warn y'all quick that chapters may be far between, as I have been and still am busy with other things (including another fanfic which should have its first chapter out this week, and a Steven Universe one-shot) I'll try to get them out as quick as possible though! 
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy!

The day after Marcie returned from Mewni, she had planned a date in the park with Jackie. It was time to tell the next person her secret. She had prepared herself for heartbreak one way or another as Jackie was straight, but she was hoping she would accept her at least.

"Nice day outside, isn't it?" Jackie said, looking at the sky with her usual easygoing expression.

"Yep, sure is," Marcie replied.

"So, uh, how was your stay with Star?" 

"Well, a lot happened..." Marcie said, looking back on the battle against Toffee, still grateful it was over. "But that's a whole huge story I don't feel like telling," she finished with a slight chuckle.

"Cool," Jackie said.

"But there was something I finally got the guts to tell her, and," Marcie hesitated, "I also should tell you, with you being my girlfriend and all."

"Sure, what is it?" Jackie asked, turning to look at Marcie.

"Well, I don't know if you're still gonna wanna be with me after I say this..." Marcie said. "Or if you'll even accept it. I mean, I'm sure you will, but..."

"Just tell me, Marco," Jackie said. "You're ny boyfriend. I won't care."

"That's the thing," Marcie said with hesitation. "I'm not your _boy_ friend and my name isn't Marco." She hesitated again, but there was no turning back. She sighed. "Jackie, my name is Marcie, and I'm male-to-female transgender."

Jackie blinked. "Transgender, huh?" Marcie turned away and nodded. "Well..." Jackie said, "it's not like there's anything wrong with that."

"I know," Marcie said. "It's just that, well, you and I both know that not everybody thinks that way, and I was kinda scared that you would think it's weird."

"No, it's not weird," Jackie replied. "I mean, I've known you as a dude, like, my whole life, and, well... I am straight, but I don't find it weird."

"Ok," Marcie said. "But I guess that means we have to break up?"

"I'm sorry, Marcie," Jackie replied with a sympathetic look. "I like boys, and, well, you just told me you aren't one. I hope you understand."

Marcie nodded. "Yea, I figured you'd say that." She got up off the bench they were sitting on. "I think I'm gonna go."

"Oh, you don't have t-" Jackie began.

"Eh, I got out what I wanted to tell you, and," Marcie said, "it isn't really a date anymore anyway."

"Well, goodbye, I guess," Jackie said, looking down at the ground as she got on her skateboard.

"Bye," Marcie said, waving. She walked away as Jackie started to skate in the other direction. 

Marcie sighed. It did feel good to get it out, and it was nice that Jackie accepted her, but it always felt crummy to be broken up with.

However, Marcie looked up with determination. That was two people who knew, and several more to go. She understood why Jackie wanted to break up and would get over it, but now was time to mentally prepare for the next person finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Still more to come, and believe me, things are NOT going to be all perfect and accepting. But, again, hope you enjoyed and please give criticism. If theres anything I can do to better my writing, I'll do it. Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm not dead! I've just been busy with a bunch of real life stuff. And that fanfic that was supposed to be released kinda got cancelled, sorry. But I am working on the storyboard for a new one, so if you like The Loud House, keep an eye open for that.
> 
> As for this one, I'm sorry for not updating for weeks. Again, I've been hella busy, and I've just been not knowing where to go with this. So between that and work on my new fanfic, updates on this one may be a tad... flexible. But I'll try and update at least once every week or two. Just bear with me.
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter!

There was a loud series of knocks on the doors of the Butterfly castle.

"B-Fly! Open up!" a familiar voice yelled from the other side. Star smiled and opened the doors, revealing Ponyhead. 

"Hey, girlfriend!" she said to Star, smiling dorkily as usual.

"Hey, Ponyhead," Star greeted back.

"Good job with that weird golden butterfly wand laser thing you did!" Ponyhead said, floating through the door into the castle.

"Uh, thanks," Star replied. "I still don't know what that exactly was, though..."

"Still was pretty awesome," Ponyhead said. "So, what you been doin' since then?"

"Well, Marcie has been sta-" Star stopped, eyes wide. "Um... Marco has been staying over, and _he_ went back to Earth yesterday."

"Cool," Ponyhead replied. Star gave a small sigh of relief that Ponyhead didn't notice. Ponyhead continued. "What did you two do together?"

"Well, not much, actually," Star said. "Just some random friend stuff." 

"Like what?"

"Eh, just talked about the battle and showed he- _him_ some fun stuff in Mewni," Star replied. 

"Uh huh..." Ponyhead said, eyeing her suspiciously. 

_Crap..._ Star thought. _Good job keeping a secret, Star._ "Yeeeaaaaaa."

"You're acting kinda weird and secretive about this," Ponyhead said. "Are you sure that's all that happened?"

"Yea, nothing else happened!" Star yelled. "Nothing else at all!"

"Okay then," Ponyhead replied, losing the suspicious look and floating out of the room. 

"Good," Star whispered to herself. "Her secret's still safe."

"Who's secret?" Ponyhead asked.

 _Damn it all..._ Star thought. "Umm..."

"For real, girl," Ponyhead said, "what's going on?"

Star sighed. "If I tell you, you have to _promise_ not to tell anyone!"

"I promise," Ponyhead replied.

"Ok, fine," Star said. "Marco is a girl. And her name's not Marco, it's Marcie." 

"Really?!" Ponyhead shouted. "Whoaaaa..!"

"Don't. Tell. ANYONE," Star repeated, putting her face up close to Ponyhead's.

"I won't, I promise!" Ponyhead repeated. "Trust me."

Star nodded, sighing with relief, but still feeling awful for spilling her best friend's secret.

Meanwhile, Tom stood outside the Butterfly castle, having heard everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, the next chapter. Several weeks later than I would have liked. Again, please comment your opinions. I reeeaaally do need feedback, whether it be positive or negative. Any feedback is appreciated! Next chapter coming soon. Later!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy finally another chapter! Again, super sorry for the infrequent updates. I swear I haven't forgotten about nor am I neglecting this fanfic. It's just that from the beginning, I've been writing by the seat of my pants. Guess that's what happens when you're too eager to start something before planning it out. 
> 
> I'm thinking of putting this on hiatus until all chapters are finished and I can release them more regularly, because I'm sure you all would rather wait a while and then get regular updates than continue with these sporadic ones. I know I would. But nonetheless, hope you enjoy chapter 4.

Marcie trudged down the street, not sure how to feel. Yes, Jackie had accepted her, but she also dumped her. And regardless of how much Marcie knew this would happen and prepared herself for it, it sure as hell wasn't fun. 

_I should just be happy she even accepted me in the first place,_ Marcie thought. _There's a lot of transphobia, and revealing this to certain more people will give me more than just a heartbreak._ She shivered at the thought of boys at her school beating her up, or one of those radical feminists she heard about getting violent. 

"Marco!" Marcie heard the familiar voice as she turned to walk into her house. 

"Tom?" she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I just want to talk, Marco," Tom replied. "Or should I say, Marcie?"

Marcie gasped and walked up closer to the demon. "How do you know about that?"

"I can figure things out," Tom replied. "I'm not here to make fun of you or try to fight you or anything. I just wanna talk about this whole 'girl' thing."

Marcie began to step inside her house. "Too bad," she said. "I didn't even want you to know in the first place. No way I'm talking to you about it."

"Alright, fine!" Tom said. "But I hope you know that your friends on Mewni when they find out will be right behind you, no matter what. And that includes me."

Marcie turned back around. "Friends... Including you..."

"Yea, yea, I know," Tom said. "Not friends. But even so, if anyone doesn't accept you or is an asshole to you about this, they're gonna have to hear from me."

"Why are you doing this for me?" Marcie asked.

"Because no one's allowed to hurt you except for me," Tom replied with a smile.

"Thanks, Tom," Marcie said, smiling back.

"No problem," Tom replied. "I still hate you, Marcie."

"I still hate you, too," Marcie replied. They smiled at each other for a few moments before Marcie went inside her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a Starco (Starcie?) shipper and I will go down with that ship, but I also like Tomco (Tomcie) platonically, so this was a nice chapter to write. It's a bit shorter than the others, but I didn't really feel anymore needed to be said.
> 
> Next chapter coming hopefully sooner than the last few have been. Later!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAAAAHHHHHHH I'M FINALLY BACK! How have you been, readers? How was back to school (if you still go to school)? What about Halloween? Thanksgiving? Christmas/Hannukah/whatever you celebrate? New Years?
> 
> Well, you've all waited plenty long enough so without further ado, heeeere's chapter 5!

_"I hope you know that your friends on Mewni when they find out will be right behind you, no matter what. And that includes me."_

Marcie smiled. Support from interdimensional pals is one hell of a confidence booster. And boy, did she need one. Since the conversation with Tom, Marcie had come out to Janna, Ferguson, and Alfonzo. Janna teased a bit, but was very accepting while Ferguson and Alfonzo were weirded out and stopped talking to her. _Eh, who needs those two goof offs? I sure don't._ It was now time to get past the hardest part: coming out to her parents.

It wasn't that her parents would kick her out or anything, but as open minded and nice as they were, they didn't really know much about LGBT stuff or understand it. But, she told herself multiple times that they would come around eventually. And now, she finally felt ready to tell them.

"Hey, Mom and Dad," Marcie greeted with hands behind her back as she slowly entered the living room her parents sat watching TV in. 

"Hello, Marco," Angie greeted back with a smile. "Your father and I are about to watch a movie. Care to join?"

"Uh, sure," Marcie replied, sitting down next to them awkwardly. "But... I have something to tell you guys."

"What is it, son?" Rafael asked. 

"You know you can tell us anything, Marco," Angie said.

"I know," Marcie said, fidgeting her hands. She took a deep breath and looked at her parents. "I'll just cut right to the chase. You guys know what being transgender is, right?" She felt a twinge of fear in her gut as her parents' smiles began to falter. 

"Well, yes, of course we do..." Rafael replied, looking away. "Why do you ask?"

"I... I, um..." Marcie gulped, shifting around. She attempted in vain to try to think of another reason for asking to spit out. But she knew that she'd been avoiding this long enough and it was time to tell them. "I am that. I am transgender."

At first, there was silence. Rafael and Angie blinked a few times, slowly taking in what their son- or, what they thought was their son- had said. 

Then, they both began to laugh a little. Rafael ruffled Marcie's hair and said, "Oh, Marco, don't think that just because you act a little feminine sometimes means that you're a girl."

"No, that's not-"

"There are plenty of feminine boys out there," Angie said. "Don't let society make you think that that makes you a girl. Personally, I think feminine men are cute!"

"Look, Marco," Rafael told Marcie, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You're 14 years old right now. Just finished with your freshman year. You're going through confusing times. You're bound to question yourself and your identity sometimes. I've thought a lot of crazy things when I was your age!"

"This isn't a crazy thing!" Marcie protested. "I know what I'm feeling! And it's not because I'm 'feminine', it's because my body and brain don't match up!"

"Even with that, your body and brain will constantly feel weird during puberty," Rafael said. 

"This is different," Marcie responded.

"Maybe it feels that way," Angie said, "but I'm sure you'll be out of this 'transgender' phase in no time, Marco."

Marcie groaned in frustration and got up from the couch, going to her room. She collapsed onto her bed and looked at the ceiling. 

_What if they're right?_ she thought. _What if this is just a phase or a crazy thought? What if I am really just a confused feminine boy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is... kinda taken based off of how my mom reacted when I tried to come out to her for the first time. And I'm sure many of you can relate, whether you got this reaction from a family member, teacher, friend, etc. It's not the worst reaction you can get, but it sure ain't a good one either.
> 
> Anyway, regular update schedule will finally be placed in this fic now that I have it all planned out. Once a week sound good? I mean, I'm sure it's better than four erratically released chapters followed by a 4-5 month hiatus. (I mean, not as long as other fics' hiatuses have gotten, but... yea) Later!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! New chapter, fresh out of the oven! Nothing I really have to say here, so go ahead and read.

"Maaarciiiiiieeee~!"

"Wha?" Marcie jumped 10 feet in the air at the sudden voice. She sat up and turned around to see Star and Ponyhead with huge grins plastered on their faces. 

Ponyhead laughed at that display. "Sorry, girlfriend. Did we scare you?"

"A little bit..." Marcie responded as she walked closer to her friends. "What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to see how telling your parents about the whole 'girl in a boy's body' thing went," Star replied.

Marcie sighed and looked down, remembering the conversation she had with her parents. "It... wasn't the best."

"Were they mean to you, girl?" Ponyhead asked, getting close to Marcie's face. She quickly floated out the door. "When I see their dumb little faces, I'm gonna..."

"No, Ponyhead, stop!" Marcie grabbed the princess' mane. "I've been actually thinking about what they said to me..."

"What did they say to you?" Star asked.

"They told me I was just a feminine boy, and that the dysphoria I'm feeling is just normal teenage feelings," Marcie replied. "And, you know, maybe they're right."

"Well," Star began, "do whatever feels right to you. If you are actually just a boy, then I guess that's what you are. But I don't think your parents shouldn't be the ones deciding that for you."

"They aren't," Marcie said. "I'm just thinking about what they said. Transitioning is a pretty big and serious thing, Star. Not to mention irreversible. And I don't want to make the wrong decision."

"Well, whatever you decide in the end, I'll support you," Star told Marcie as she cut into the air with her dimension scissors. "But after all the things you told me, I don't think it's a phase."

"Thanks, Star," Marcie said.

"Bye," Star said, entering Mewni once again.

"Laaaater, Marcie!" Ponyhead shouted as she followed Star.

Marcie waved at them with a smile, but immediately fell back onto her bed when they left. Star's words had helped, but she still felt uncertain. _I'm gonna need some advice on this..._

She took out her laptop and typed in the URL for an LGBT forum she had heard of. _Advice that Star and the others can't really give._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, it's up to interpretation at the moment whether it's really a good idea to be getting advice from a forum, considering they can sometimes be filled with people doing it for attention or because they think being trans is "trendy". We'll see what's to come of this... Later!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Yep, went on another unexpected hiatus, this time mainly because I was stuck on how to do this chapter without certain parts of it coming off as... I dunno, mean? 
> 
> But here you go. And I got out of school for the summer on Monday so I'll have more time and less distractions now. Here we go!

_Hello, new user! Welcome to The ColorForums, a site safe for anyone in the LGBT+ community to talk about issues and..._

Marcie skimmed through the rest of the flowery message down to the login/account creation screen. She went with the username "PrincessMarcieD" and created the account, and created a post. 

_Hey, everyone._

_My name is Marcie, and I am a transgirl in high school, pre-everything. I'm already out to my friends and I tried to come out to my parents, but my parents told me that I'm just a confused boy and I'll get out of this "phase" soon._

_They're great parents and I know they didn't mean to be transphobic or anything, but needless to say, it still didn't feel good to hear that. But it also got me thinking: Am I really trans? With all the surgery and hormones, I definitely don't want to make any mistakes. And I just want to know, how do you know if you really are or not?_

_Any answers are appreciated. Thanks!_

Marcie then shut her laptop and walked out of her room.

* * *

Later, when Marcie entered her room again, she opened her laptop. The site was still open on it, and the number next to the bell icon on her page was steadily growing. 

_TranskingJax84: Of course you are! If you identify as a girl, you're trans and that's all!_

While Marcie appreciated the comment, she didn't feel it was very helpful. Identifying as a girl wouldn't erase any repercussions coming from transitioning if she wasn't dysphoric. 

_Radfem_Lobster: Just accept the fact that all you are is a lowlife pervert man who wants to creep up on innocent lesbians. Fuck you, tranny scum._

Marcie cringed. This must have been one of the "terfs" others had told her about. She would have gone to block this person, and rolled her eyes upon finding that they had already blocked her.

Marcie read through more of the comments, which all seemed to be one or the other; either people giving her mindless validation instead of advice, or terfs calling her a man in a dress. She was about to shut her laptop and groan in defeat before she saw another comment:

_CatTheMatt: Before I begin, it's totally normal for any trans person to question themselves and question if transitioning is really what they want. I've questioned whether I was just a confused girl, too. All of that is what all the professionals evaluating us and the tests we take are for: to make sure our decision is right and we aren't making a mistake._

_There are a lot of ways to tell for sure. Some questions to think about are, if you were on an island with no one else and no other way of getting back to civilization, but you did have supplies to completely transition, would you do it still? How would you feel if you woke up tomorrow with all the characteristics of the opposite sex?_

_Feel free to talk to me whenever you want. I'm 3 months on T and I know my way around this kind of stuff. Bye, Marcie._

_~Matthew_

Marcie smiled at this comment. She liked it, and replied:

_PrincessMarcieD: Thanks for the advice. And I'll be sure to do that. :)_

She closed her laptop and went to find her friends and discuss it with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important, fellow trans people. Important.
> 
> Next chapter coming soon. Later!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope y'all had a good pride month. I meant to get out more chapters during the month because, uh, it's a trans fanfic. If I hadn't updated it during pride month, what kinda LGBT+ author would I be? But I have other works I need to be taking care of and one that's currently in a storyboarding stage that I want to get the first chapter of posted by the end of July at least. But without further ado, here's the 8th chapter to end the month with! :)

Marcie smiled about her conversation with that Matthew guy as she used her dimensional scissors to go to the Butterfly castle. Star was in her room watching something on her TV. 

"Oh, hey, Marcie," Star greeted with a smile. 

"Hi, Star," Marcie said. "I made a new friend."

"Really?" Star asked, walking over to her friend.

"Yea, his name's Matthew," Marcie replied. "He's a female-to-male transgender and he's pretty helpful." 

"So, feeling a little more confident now?" Star asked. "Confident enough to maybe... buy some girly clothes?" Her face got up close to Marcie's as she smiled. 

"Girly clothes?" 

"Yea!" Star exclaimed. "Ponyhead told me about a deal for dresses and skirts at Quest Buy!" 

"Uh, I don't know if that would be my first option of where to go shopping," Marcie said, remembering how Quest Buy was. "I was thinking maybe we could go to a store on Earth?"

"Eh, suit yourself," Star responded.

* * *

Star and Marcie had a good time looking at many different dresses and feminine clothing at the Echo Creek Mall. Marcie felt more free than she had ever felt shopping for clothes that day, and felt amazing with each new dress she tried on in spite of the dysphoria whenever she took off her usual hoodie and shirt in front of the mirror and saw her flat chest, and the fact that she still had to change in the men's changing room. 

"How do I look in this one?" Marcie exited the changing room in front of Star, wearing a light blue dress with a large, darker blue star design painted across the front.

"I think you look amazing!" Star said, prompting a smile from her friend.

"Marco Diaz?" The pair turned around to see a smaller blond boy, a cruel, teasing smile painted across his face. 

"What do you want, Jeremy?" Marcie asked, rolling her eyes. 

"You look stupid in that dress!" Jeremy shouted. "Why are you wearing it anyway? Dresses are for girls. You're a boy."

"Not that you need to know," Marcie began, glaring at Jeremy, "but I'm not a boy."

"Wait, you're one of _those_ freaks?" Jeremy asked. "Mom, look at this! Marco is one of those transvestites you and Dad told me about! Get him out of the store!" 

"Oh, dear god!" Mrs. Birnbaum gasped. "He looks hideous, too! I'm getting an employee right now!" 

"What?" Star asked in surprise. "Why should _she_ be kicked out of the store for just trying on some clothes?" 

"Because _he_ is a disgusting creature that I don't want around my boy!" Mr. Birnbaum replied. "What would happen if younger people like Jeremy saw the example that your sissy boy of a friend is setting? All the young men in our community would think that they can just run around and wear dresses and become girls whenever they want!" 

"Ew, I wouldn't do that no matter how many people I see doing it!" Jeremy protested. 

"I'm not a sissy boy," Marcie protested, keeping her cool but clearly starting to get a bit upset. "And do you think that I wanted this? Being trans isn't a choice." 

"Right here, sir!" Mrs. Birnbaum returned to the scene before Mr. Birnbaum could reply with a male employee looking about 18-20 with some stubble growing. His nametag read "Matthew".

"What seems to be the issue?" Matthew asked.

"This young _boy_ is wearing dresses!" Mrs. Birnbaum replied. 

"I'm a girl, actually," Marcie protested, folding her arms. 

"He's a boy who thinks he's a girl," Mrs. Birnbaum said. 

"So, we have a young trans girl trying on dresses," Matthew said calmly. "I don't see a real problem except for your bigotry, ma'am. And honestly, even if this young lady were a boy, I'd still let her try on dresses. People can wear whatever they want."

"He's not a young lady!" Mrs. Birnbaum shouted in protest. "And what kind of example is this delusional young _man_ setting for my son? Do you really want him to think this would be ok for him to do?" 

"It's not a choice for anyone to do," Matthew replied. "And it is ok. And aside from that, ma'am, I wouldn't be much better here. I'm a trans man myself."

"What?" Mrs. Birnbaum asked. "That's ridiculous. You have stubble! You look nothing like a girl."

"I've been on testosterone injections for about three months now," Matthew stated. "I'm glad that it's already working for me to pass so well, though. And eventually, this girl here will be on estrogen and hopefully pass to the same extent."

"Let's get out of here, honey," Mr. Birnbaum said to his wife. "Let's go to a place that hasn't been overrun by trannies."

The family walked towards the exit, Jeremy yelling "I wanna beat em up! You should have let me beat em up, Mom!" all the way to the door. 

"Sorry about that, miss," Matthew said to Marcie. 

"Eh, at least they're gone now," Marcie replied. She turned to look at Matthew. "Hey, your nametag says Matthew and you said you were three months on T?" 

Matthew nodded. "Yea, why?"

"I met someone on _ColorForums_ last night named Matthew who said he was three months on T," Marcie said. 

"Wait, are you _PrincessMarcieD_?" Matthew asked, one eyebrow lifting.

"Yea!" Marcie replied. "Are you _CatTheMatt_?" 

"Yea!" Matthew responded with a smile. "Huh, small world!"

"Yea, never expected to meet you in real life!" Marcie said. "This is my friend Star."

"Hi!" Star chirped. "Marcie told me about her conversation with you before we came here."

"Nice," Matthew said. "It's good to see a fellow trans person with supportive friends." 

"Yea, a lot of the people I came out to have been supportive so far," Marcie said back. "I still do need to get it through my parents' heads, though..."

"If they really love and support you, they'll come around," Matthew told her. "I remember telling my twin sister and little brother. Both of them were weirded out at first and thought I was just a confused lesbian, but they came around and they're my biggest supporters now."

"That's good," Marcie said. "Think it'll be the same with my parents?"

"Oh, I'm almost positive," Matthew replied. "Tell you what: I'll buy that dress for you along with another set of girly clothing of your choice, and then you can go home and show em to your parents."

"Alright," Marcie said excitedly. "Thanks!" 

"Anytime I can help a fellow trans kid," Matthew said with a smile. 

After the clothes were bought, Marcie immediately went home and changed into the dress, along with some dark blue leggings and black flats and ran downstairs to her parents.

"How you guys like my new look?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if any of my choices in this chapter or future ones for what Marcie is wearing are heavily style impaired, haha. I'm ftm, not mtf, so I'm used to shopping for boys clothes. And even when I thought I was a girl, I never really wore feminine clothing. But I hope you enjoyed, new chapter hopefully coming soon. Later!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On July 22, 2017, I, a fresh-faced trans kiddo, got an invite link to Archive ot Our Own and created an account, my second overall on here, for pretty much the sole purpose of getting my fanfic about my favorite headcanon out to the world. 
> 
> One year later, on July 22, 2018, it continues to be my most popular fanfic on my page by a longshot as I release chapter 9 after a lot of hiatuses and stress about making this the best I could possibly make it. Happy birthday to this fic, dudes. Enjoy this chapter!

"How you guys like my new look?"

Rafael and Angie looked at each other skeptically for a moment, then turned to look back at Marcie. She smiled at them, looking for even the smallest sign of approval. 

"You really are insisting on this whole 'transgener' thing, aren't you, Marco?" Angie asked. 

"It's _Marcie_ , Mom," Marcie stated, her smile becoming a frustrated look. "And I am transgender. I wish you guys would just accept it."

"We love you no matter what and you know that," Rafael said, "but we don't want you to make any wrong decisions here. It's becoming a common thing for kids your age to question their gender, and it's becoming even more common for them to slap the trans label onto themselves without a second thought."

"I'm not one of those people," Marcie replied. "And I know there's still a chance I could be wrong. That's what gender therapists are for! But I can't go to one of those and get properly diagnosed unless you guys let me."

"We understand," Angie said. "I guess it's just a lot for us to take in. Finding out the son we've been raising for 14 years is actually our daughter."

"I get it," Marcie said. "But you have to accept it."

"We'll try our best," Rafael responded.

"But please understand that it will take us time to get used to," Angie added. 

"I get it," Marcie replied. "As long as you do get used to it one day, you can take your time."

"We will, Mar- cie," Rafael said, changing the name awkwardly. "We love you no matter what." Both he and Angie bent down to give their new daughter a hug, which she gladly returned.

After breaking off from the hug, Marcie began to speak again. "So, what about the rest of the family knowing about this? Cause I'm not gonna keep it a secret from everyone for much longer."

Rafael and Angie looked at each other worriedly in response, and Angie replied, "Well, honey, you know our family can be very... old fashioned."

"Yes, and you know what your grandmother has said about LGBT people," Rafael said. "You know, her whole 'I'm not homophobic, but...' thing."

"And oh dear, my family would be awful about it," Angie said while cringing. "My dad said that he'd disown any man in his family if they so much as acted feminine, nevermind actually end up _being_ a girl." 

"I've heard them say all that," Marcie responded, rolling her eyes. "But honestly, it's taken me _years_ to come to terms with this. And now, I've got a supportive group of friends and supportive parents, and I've already started to let my hair grow and buy girls' clothes. No amount of close-minded jank munches are gonna stop me now, even if they're part of my family. 

"And if Grandpa wants to disown me? Fine! I don't need him in my life. Any family that doesn't accept who I am isn't family to me. As long as I'm safe and have people to support me, I don't give a crap what they think. Nobody like me should have to live in fear." 

"Bold words, son!" Rafael exclaimed with a smile. "Oh! I'm sorry. Daughter! Bold words, daughter. Oh geez..." He scratched his neck awkwardly. 

"It's alright, Dad," Marcie said, chuckling a bit. "You'll get it soon enough." 

"So, does that mean you're gonna tell the rest of our family?" Angie asked. 

"Yes," Marcie replied. "Next time we see them in person, I'm letting them know who I really am. But for now, with school starting up again soon before we know it, I think I want to focus more on my classmates knowing who I really am. Meaning, I want to get my name changed in the system next year. All they need to approve it is parents' consent."

"We'll make sure that gets taken care of," Angie assured her. "We'll also buy you some more clothes when the school year starts up again. Can't wear dresses every day." 

"Thanks, guys," Marcie said with a smile. 

"It's no trouble," Rafael responded. "We'll do whatever is best for you." He got up and walked towards the computer and added, "Now, time to find a good gender therapist around here." Angie smiled at Marcie and followed her husband. 

Marcie grinned from ear to ear walking back up to her room as she thought of all the changes that would be made in coming months. Her name would be changed, her family would know for better or for worse, her hair would grow longer, her wardrobe would be more fitting, and she'd finally be appearing as who she really was.

And best of all, her parents finding her a gender therapist meant that she could be on HRT soon. She smiled at the image painted in her mind: A beautiful young woman with a wide hips, a gorgeous and no longer flat chest, and long, flowing, beautiful brown hair rocking a nice, expensive dress and a modest amount of makeup. 

The future was finally looking up, and Marcie could feel her true self coming out of its shell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another more "autobiographical" chapter, cause this was pretty much me discussing it with my mom last week. And, hey hey, my grandma is one of those "I'm not homophobic, but..." people, too. Gotta love em, right? 
> 
> One thing I must clarify though is that it's ok if you haven't reached that confident stage yet. And I know that some people aren't even lucky enough to have supportive parents. It's gonna be ok. You're not alone and you'll find a supportive group one day. <3 Later!
> 
> (also thanks KannaBanana for bringing the insult "jank munch to my attention!)


End file.
